Fearless
by Serene Cullen
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past shows up at Hogwarts, she has a past with Severus, an eye for Draco, and an interest in Harry. She is struggling between good and evil and somewhere in between.  I put Draco as my 2nd character b/c of a feeling. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

"Severus," her voice moaned in pain.

Severus did nothing as she was levitated over the table. "Draco," her voice tried again to plea to the only other person in the room she knew. Draco turned his head away.

"She believes," Voldemort started "that it is ok for muggles and purebloods to mate. Encourages it even." His voice was disgusted "for this my love," his serpent like voice said "you must die. Avada K-"

"Sectum Sempra!" Green flew from a girl's wand. Voldemort flew back but didn't cry or scream. Severus was instantly at his side healing him from his spell, all cuts and blood vanishing. All eyes turned to the female who had uttered the spell. The girl looked no older than 18 and her long black hair was filled with purple, red, and blue highlights. She walked from the shadows and stepped on the table walking over to the teacher. "You're going to be fine," she whispered. She ran her hand over the woman and she disappeared.

"You stole my hostage," the dark lord said standing up.

Much of the table was confused about what to do. Obviously their lord wasn't supposed to be attacked but this girl carried herself like she was supposed to be here.

"That I did," she said remaining on the table glaring at some of the men who were trying to glance up her tight fitted black skirt. Her gothic style had her in knee high combat boots and a loose fitting black tank top over a long sleeve fishnet shirt.

"What is the meaning of your disrespect child."

"Oh please I'm not a child any longer."

"You attack me and disrespect me?" His eyebrow raised.

"And you never loved me but you don't see me crying about it," the girl paused and locked eyes with him "father."


	2. Enrolment

Enrolment

"You will come with me," Professor Severus Snape had a tight hold on the new girl's arm as he dragged her through the corridors.

"What the hell let go of me!" she screeched and his grip only tightened. "If you're taking me back to your office to have your way with me my daddy will hear about it."

"Aside from that fact that that's completely vial and nauseating your daddy as you call him does not care about you." Severus snarled as he slammed her onto the wall.

"That does not mean I want you touching me."

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped yanking her off and pulling her forward again.

"Mind slowing down it's hard to walk in these," she snapped pointing at her boots.

"They're boots," he observed dully.

"Platform boots," she said kicking her foot in the air, an action made difficult by her tight dress.

"Keep your legs down," he snapped. She smoothed out her all black dress and fixed the fishnet sleeve and turtle neck and made sure she hadn't damaged her fishnet leggings. "You look the same as before come on," Severus said pulling at her arm.

She stuck her tongue out and followed him. She climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office and stood in the middle of the room with Severus still clutching her arm. "You can let go of me now cradle robber."

"So you can run?" he asked bemused.

"I told you I can barely walk in these and you think I'm gonna run?" She arched an eyebrow curiously at him.

"Hello Severus," an old voice greeted "who is this young lady you have with you?"

"I found her sneaking around the grounds."

"I told you I was only trying to find him," she pointed at Dumbledore.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking to enroll here in Hogwarts," she spoke clearly.

"How old are you? You look a bit old to be just enrolling."

"I'm fifteen turning sixteen soon and I've had previous teachings, Severus can attest to that."

"What is your name young one?"

"Almost sixteen," she snapped and Dumbledore chuckled "my name is Tanya."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Riddle," Severus said.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said peering closely at the girl.

"None I wish to be associated with," she said sticking her tongue out at Severus.

"As if we can overlook the fact that you are the Dark Lord's daughter."

Dumbledore held a hand up to Severus "Severus we cannot help who our blood links us to. However Miss Tanya we will have to keep a closer eye on you than others. You will also need to be sorted."

Severus scoffed "as if we all don't know what house she'll be in."

Tanya smiled proudly as the hat confirmed what everyone already knew "Slytherine!" it announced.

"The joys of having you in my house," Severus remarked sarcastically.

"Just have one of your hotter maler students escort me to the dorms and show me around. And if you make him younger than me I'll kill you, don't think daddy didn't teach me how," she smirked at Severus.

The two walked out of the headmaster's office and a blonde boy greeted them at the bottom. "Draco," Severus said "you'll be showing Miss Tanya around the grounds, she's in Slytherine as well so you'll be her escort in there as well. Miss Tanya do you have all of your school books?"

"They were with me until you violently attacked me and drug me here."

"Very well Draco take her back to the Great Hall so she can pick up her stuff."

"Yes Professor Snape," the boy said.

"And Tanya," Severus said as the two began to leave. They both turned back "this is Draco _Malfoy_."

Her eyebrows raised in interest as she quickly pushed him against a wall and lifted his left sleeve. She saw the dark mark on it "so it is."

She lifted herself away from Draco and walked on waving back to Severus. Draco followed her nervous now but hiding it with anger "what the hell did you do that for."

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you," she said calmly walking with confidence.

"Oh and what makes you think you have any power over me?" he snapped.

"Do you know why he called me Miss Tanya instead of by my last name?" She said spinning on him "because if he said my last name the whole school would freak out." Draco gave her a disbelieving look "Tanya Elisa Riddle, that is my full name." She said staring at Draco in the eye. Now he knew where she got that cold stare from. "Are you coming? Or are you too scared of me now?"

He walked up to her with a cold fear in his heart but his face betrayed nothing. "I'll take you to the great hall." Tanya followed Draco from the room and went into the Great Hall where she saw a boy hunched over in pain holding his head.

"Harry are you ok?" a girl next to him asked.

"My scar hurts," he said worried.

"But it only does that when," her voice trailed off.

"I know," he said worried and glancing around. His eyes landed on Tanya "who's she?"

"I'm not sure Harry I've never seen her before."

Tanya's eyes locked with his and she smirked at him, her heart fluttering regardless of the fact that once he knew her name he'd try and kill her.

She paused with them and grabbed Draco's arm "who are they?"

"The poor one is Ronald Weasley, the girl is a mudblood Hermione Granger, and the idiot is Harry Potter."

"Just because you work for him doesn't mean you have to act like him," Tanya snapped and Draco looked at her confused. "Mudblood is a dirty word, maybe you should clean your mouth," with a wave of her hand a bar of soap was in Draco's mouth. The three laughed Tanya reached her hand down to Harry "Tanya," she smiled. He took her hand and shook it.

"No last name?"

"None I like to be connected to," she said mysteriously. She shook the other boy's hand as well and smiled kindly at the girl who was across the table.

"Are you quiet ready to leave yet?" Draco said annoyed as everyone in the Great Hall turned their attention to the new girl.

"I'll go quietly now babysitter," Tanya mocked.

"I don't care what you call me newbie let's just get up to the dorms and go," he said throwing his head back. Tanya led Draco to the spot she had been taken from her small purse and the duffle she had used an expanding charm on. "Perfect now let's get off to Slytherine headmaster," he said leading her up the constantly changing staircases.

"Wow these halls and everything are so amazing, this whole castle. These stairs are weird though how they always moVE," Draco caught Tanya's arm as she began to fall through a gap as the staircase moved.

"Jesus girl pay more attention," Draco snapped struggling to get Tanya back onto the stairs.

"You're pretty strong," Tanya commented as he restored her to the solid ground, well kind of solid.

"Ya, ya, I work out," he said smirking cockily. She rolled her eyes and followed him up a few stairs. "By the way we're stopping by Snape's office; our dorms are in the dungeon."

"That's terrifying," Tanya muttered. He rolled his eyes "why are we going to Snape's?"

"I'm assuming he has your classes, which you'll need."

"That's true. By the way when did this year start?"

"Only a week ago you haven't missed much," he said trying to be comforting. "Professor," he said knocking on the door to a dark room.

"What is it Malfoy?" Snape asked not looking up from the paper he was working on.

"Hey Sev," Tanya called. His head snapped up and his eyes locked on her. Was he checking her out? Draco thought.

"What do you need Miss. Tanya?"

"Do you have my schedule professor?"

"I do," he stood and retrieved a paper from his desk. He handed it to her and she took it then returned to the dungeon with Draco.


	3. Sneak Peak & Apology

AN Appology

Ok sorry guys this story is a colab between a friend and I and she's not the best with time management so that's why it's taking forever. I'm really trying to push her to write it but it isn't working out that great so if she doesn't have it written soon then I'm going to write it myself but to keep you interested I have a sneak peak of some stuff I have written.

"It's freezing down here," Tanya shivered clutching her green blankets closer to her. Her eyes were still wide open and they hadn't been closed all night. Tanya reluctantly got out of her bed and wandered up the stairs.

"I'm so done with freezing," Tanya said and went up to the potions room where she figured Severus's room may be. Tanya knocked at first then she unlocked the door with a spell. She walked inside and was pleased to find it somewhat humid inside. She smiled and laid her blanket down and fell asleep soundly.

Sorry there isn't that much. Please review!


End file.
